Bound Star
by CiStarr93
Summary: The Gordanians are back and want their  package or prize . Will Star go with them or stay. Can the titans save the heart of the team or will all be lost.  *Full Summary inside*
1. Chapter 1

I'll like to get credit where credit is due.  
>This Story was a thought by T-Rex989 *applause*<p>

Alright, now on with the story.  
>This is the first time the titans are the titans lol.<br>Enjoy! ^_^

-CiStarr

P.S.: If you thought i own the teen teen titans i got something to tell you  
>*whispers* I don't =

* * *

><p>Summary – It's been over a year since the titans beat The Gordanians. Now, they are back for their (package or prize). What will Starfire do and can the titans save her or will they fail in the process. New villain, new friend and new challenges await the young titans.<p>

Pairing:  
>- Starfire and Robin<br>-Beastboy and Raven

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

She floats toward the edge of titan tower to watch the sunset over the crystal clear water, covering the sky with wondrous colors. The slight summer breeze flowing though her reddish brownish hair. She sits on the edge and lets her feet hang over, placing her slender hand behind her. She loved moments like this, where she can just relax and not have a worry in the world. She didn't notice the boy wonder staring at her from the roof door.

He was watching her for sometimes now, just standing there soaking up her beauty. It has only been two months after Tokyo. They finally expressed their feelings toward each other and became a couple. Yea, he endures Cyborg and Beastboy jokes and teases, but he did for Star, she was worth it. She was worth to the World to him.

"Robin. What is it that you are staring at?" She started looking out into the ocean to see what caught his attention. He chuckles at her curiosity.

"Nothing Star," He smiles at her while walking to the empty space next to her. He mimics her positions placing his hands behind him and legs over the edge. "What were you doing up here by yourself?"

"Watching the glorious sun do the setting." She smiles widely, and then turns her attention to the stars. "Robin, it that the belt of Orion?" She points to a star collocation in a semi straight line.

"Yea, and there goes the Big Dipper." He shows her where the handle for it was and traces out how it made a dipper. They spent the next 20 minutes outside looking at the stars. Robin just remembered that he had gotten a gift for her.

He starts getting up, "You wish to go in now?" Star asks while watching him stand up. He reaches his hand out to her to help her up.

"Yea Star, plus I got something for you." He smiles at her and pulls her up. Star looked at him confusedly.

"Why? It is not my birthday or the yearly anniversary."

"Because, I want to get you something Star. Now come on let's get inside." Robin said with a warm smile. She nodded while hooking her hand with his. She took one last look at the stars before walking with him inside.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

"Dude," The Asparagus color boy, "I got the new Galaxy Race 5. Wanna play?" He walks toward the couch and jump right next to his half mechanical best friend.

"Oh, you're on Grass Stain." The metal man said. They put the game in and pressed start. The TV screen read three, two, one, begin. They started buttons like a mad man. They started bumping each trying to win. The girl with purple hair walks into the ops room and sees the two titans.

"Boys" She says while rolling her eyes. She walks towards the center window. The girl pulls her navy blue hood over her head and levitates off the ground. She crosses her legs and starts chanting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azar..."

"Hey Rea," The green one said to her still playing the game, "Why don't you come over here and watch play."

"And watch Cyborg kiss your…"

"Hey I can beat him," He wined, "besides I thought you were supposed to support me."

"I may be your girlfriend but that doesn't mean I shouldn't call it how it is and stop calling me Rea, Beastboy."

Raven and Beastboy became a couple a few week ago. He finally built up the courage to ask her out. Surprisingly to all she said yes. Even more surprisingly she actually enjoyed the date. Raven came home with a smile on her face. Of course he got teased by Robin and Cyborg but he didn't care. He was happy to be with her.

She went back to her meditating, turning her back towards the boys. Cyborg started texting into his arm while Beastboy pause the game and changing into a mouse so she wouldn't sense him until last minute. He ran towards her and was about five inches away when she sensed him coming.

"Beastboy, you better…" He changed back into his human form right in front of her. He caught her in a passionate kiss. She was shock by his action and soon relaxed into it. Her arms wraps around his neck to pull him closer in.

Star walks into the ops room not noticing Beastboy and Raven, "Greeting Friends, What a glorious night, is it not?"

"Raven, we shall journey to the shopping of mall tomorrow, yes?" She turns towards Raven, "Oh," She notice then chewing at each other's faces or in nicer terms kissing. "Never mind, I shall ask later on. Robin we shall go to your room, yes?"

"Umm sure Star." He looks over at Beastboy and Raven, "Yea, let's leave now." He grabs her hand and quickly left the Ops room.

Cyborg finish texting and notices Beastboy wasn't back yet. "Yo grass stain. We gonna finish this game or…," He turns towards the couple, "Whoa I do not need to be seeing this." I got up and left the room.

They finally broke free of each other. Raven looks around the room and notice no one was there and the game was still pause. "So, where did everyone go?"

"Who cares?" Beastboy said and pulls her in for another kiss.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

Robin punches in the code of his room door, it opens allowing the couple to walk in. He closes the door right behind him. _Okay Rob, you can do this. Just give her the gift._ He thought to himself. _But what if she doesn't like it? What are you talking about? Star loves everything you do for her. She's gonna love it._

"Robin is everything okay." She looks at him worried.

"Yea Star. Everything is fine. But close your eyes." She did as she was told. Robin waves his right hand in front of her face to make sure her eyes were closed. When he was fully sure he walks toward his dresser. He pulls out a necklace with an emerald heart on it. He walks back towards her, "You ready for you gift?" She shakes her head yes. He kisses her and made his way behind her. I placed the necklace light on her and clip the back. He walks back in front of her and kisses her again. The kiss lasted for a while before he pulls away. "Open your eyes."

She opens her eyes and looks around. "What is the gift Robin?" He chuckles and point towards the mirror. She tilts her head slight in confusion. "Just look in the mirror Star." She walks turns the mirror. As her reflection starts to show so does the necklace. She gasps and puts her hand over her mouth.

"Robin it is beautiful," She turn towards him, "You did not have to get me this."

"I told you Star. I want to get it for you." He smiles at her and lean in for a kiss which was answered by Starfire lips. Robin picks her up by her legs and walks her to the bed. He lays her down and gets on top of her. Kissing her lips, cheeks, collarbone and back up. _**Knock knock knock**_, someone bang on the door. Robin ignores it and continues kissing his beautiful girlfriend.

_**Knock knock knock**_, "Yo Robin I know your spiky butt is in there." Cyborg said, "I just wanted to know if you are cooking anytime soon. It's almost 8: 30pm."

"Cyborg you know how to cook. So go cook the dinner." He yelled back

"Robin I wish to accompany you in preparations for dinner."

"You really want to cook Star? I mean that's Cyborg's job." He said that last part loud enough for Cyborg to him. She nods yes. He lays his head down in defeat. He could never say no to Starfire. Whatever she wanted he would always try to give it to her.

"Fine Cyborg, we'll be out in a minute." He waited until Cyborg fully left, "Now where were we?" He tackles her with more kisses.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

Beastboy was looking though the movie selection trying to find a movie that everyone would. He remembers that all of them like an action/adventure movie. _Let's see __ENEMY__ OF THE STATE. NO. THE GUARDIAN. No. FLIGHTPLAN. NO._

"Hey BB, you found a movie for tonight?" Cyborg said walking toward the couch.

"Not yet, I still looking for one that won't make Raven want to puke and won't make Starfire scared to death." Cyborg nods his head in understanding.

Beastboy was still looking though movies when Robin and Starfire came into the ops room. "Any idea on what ya'll want to eat? And Beastboy I don't want to hear tofu. We are going to make you some." Robin said just as Beastboy was about to say tofu.

"May I make a suggestion Robin?" Star asks quietly.

He smiles at her, "Sure."

"May we prepare the meal called chicken parmesan with potatoes?"

"Sure. You get the recipe and pots needed. And I'll the get ingredients."

She smile and flow into the kitchen to fine the recipe for the chicken. Robin turns towards the other to titans. "Cy is chicken parm good for you and Beastboy how does a Tofu Raviolis sound?"

"Sounds good to me," Both boys said back.

"Okay," He made his way to Starfire, "Hey star can you also look of the Tofu Raviolis recipe so we can make Beastboy food."

"I shall"

She did her best walk to the kitchen counter with four pots in her hand and a cookbook in her mouth. Robin took two of the pots from her and filled them with water. After about an hour or so of cooking the clock read 9:45 pm. Star sets up the table for her friend to sit down and enjoy the meal, while robin brought the food and place it on the table for everyone.

"Titans Dinner is ready." Robin yells into the intercom for everyone to hear. Beastboy and Cyborg came rushing in like they never ate before. Raven warp right into her seat.

"Wow, looks good guys."

"Awesome Tofu ravioli here I come."

"Just get none of ya nasty tofu need my meat."

Raven monotone voice said "And in three, two, one," and has on cue the boys start the usually meat v. tofu fight. And Starfire was right there trying to have them relax and eat.

After dinner Beastboy went back to looking for a movie that everyone could watch. Raven and Cyborg sat on the couch watching C.S.I Miami. Robin and Starfire where doing the dishes, Starfire dries as Robin washes.

"I got it!" Beastboy yells, getting everyone attention. Robin and Star just got finish with the dish and head where the others are.

"So what's the movie Grass Stain?" Cyborg asks as he makes himself more comfortable.

"The Friday movie night movie is…" He pauses to make more of a dramatic effect "is… Jumper." He pulls out the DVD case with a words 'JUMPER' on it and a picture of a men wearing a matrix coat.

"Glorious"

"Cool BB."

"Nice pick Beastboy."

"Eh."

Beastboy set up the DVD player and put the movie in. His finger was about 4 centimeter from pressing play, while the titan alarm went off. Robin sprang into action and typed in various keys until the information need pulled up.

"The Gordanians are back and they're down town." Robin said grinding his teeth. Everyone look at Star who looked terrified and angry, "Titans GO!" Robin yells and everyone was off.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

The titans arrive down town one by one. First on the scene was Starfire, followed by Robin on his R- Cycle, Beastboy, then Raven and Cyborg in the T-Car. Half the roads were destroyed, cars were flipped over and builds were hanging on by a thread.

"Beastboy, Raven, Starfire. Get the people out of the falling building. Cyborg you're with me." Robin orders the team. Everyone split up into action. Starfire and Beastboy held the build up a little long while Raven warps the people out. When everyone was out Beastboy turned into a cheetah. Starfire made sure he wasn't under the building anymore before flying out herself.

"Raven, BeastBoy. You are unharmed?" A worried Star asks.

"I'm fine Star."

"Yea, I'm good to. Thanks Star."

They went to get the rest of the people who were trapped in buildings. Robin and Cyborg had already taking down twenty six Gordanians and still had forty nine to go. The other titans finally came to join the after saving the people. The titans took down twenty more.

Robin grabs one and throws him into a brick wall. He lifts him up and slammed the creatures' back into the brick wall. "What are you doing here?"

"W-we came back to t-take the one y-you call S-Starfire." Robin eyes widen at the response from the creature. He throws him to the ground. He takes out his bo-staff and places it to the creature neck.

"What do you want with Star?" He already knew the answer but he wanted to make sure he was right. The lizard creature didn't not response to the bird boy question. He pushes the bo-staff closer to the lizards' neck, "I said, what do you want with Starfire?" The other titans had finish off the rest or the Gordanians and were by Robin when a asked the question again.

"She was and still is our prisoner. Either give her back to us without a fight or have you whole city blown up tomorrow by noon. You chose titans." The lizard kicks Robin feet for underneath him and flown back to the spaceship before any of the titans could stop him.

Everyone eyes were on Starfire. No one knew what to do, save the town and lose their best friend or save their best friend and lose the town.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

Robin was pacing the floor of the ops room back and forth while the other titans were sitting on the couch listening to their leader. Starfire excused herself to her room when arriving at the tower.

"Guys we can't let them take Star!" Boy wonder yelled, still pacing.

"and we can't let the city get blown off the map." Raven said

"I know. Cyborg can you locate the bombs?"

"I'm trying but it isn't easy. They are more advance in technology then we are."

"What are we going to do?" Beastboy wined.

"Guys you ever thought that maybe…"

"Don't you dare say we should give Star to those creatures." Robin yelled at Raven.

"I wasn't going to say that bird brain," Raven said in her monotone voice, "I was going to say maybe we should let Starfire decide because it is her that they're after."

"No. No and NO. You all know that she would hand herself over without a second thought. Next idea."

Cyborg was about the talk when the door flew open reviling Starfire. She had her head down and her right hand on her left arm.

"Ummm Friends," Starfire got everyone's attention, "I have come a decision on what to do. I …"

TO BE CONTINUE…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Hay people.  
>Sorry it took so long for me to update.<br>You know School and stuff, but here is Chapter 2.  
>I also wanted to say thank you for the awesome Reviews =)<p>

Enjoy Chapter 2.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_Cyborg was about the talk when the door flew open reviling Starfire. She had her head down and her right hand on her left arm._

"_Ummm Friends," Starfire got everyone's attention, "I have come a decision on what to do. I …"_

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

"Ummm Friends," Starfire got everyone's attention, "I have come a decision on what to do. I shall go with the Gordanians."

Everyone but Raven mouth drop to the floor. The room was dead silent, except for the cricket noise. Robin, Raven and Cyborg glared at Beastboy. He changed back into his human form, "heh-heh… sorry."

Robin turned his eyes back to the young alien girl. "No Star! You can't go we can't let you go… I can't let you go. We will find the bombs and stop the Gordanians. You don't have to go."

Starfire looked at everyone. They knew this was hard for her to do but she was a hero first, and saving people is what heroes do. She looked over at Cyborg who was looking for any information about where the bombs. She tried to avert her eyes from Robin in fear of breaking down in front of him. She was a warrior and warriors don't cry.

She let a sigh, "Robin, friends, I truly appreciate your trail to aid me but this is something that must be done. I cannot allow the Gordanians to harm my home and my friends."

Robin felt like his heart was being ripped right out of his chest. "But Star, you can't go… please there has to be another way. You can't leave this team… you can't leave me please." Robin was on the verge of breaking down. He was trembling and tears forming in his eyes. Starfire didn't know how much of this she could take.

Raven sensing the emotions from the two didn't like how this was going. She was just as upset of might have to lose Starfire but she knew that he going with the lizard creatures is what's best of the town. "Robin, you are not thinking straight. You are thinking more like a boyfriend instead of a leader who should be protecting this town."

"Who ask you Raven? Yu wouldn't be saying that if someone was here to take Beastboy away from you!" Robin yelled tears trickling down his cheek. The room was dead silent again. No one ever see their leader cry before.

Raven let out a sigh, "You're probably right that I wouldn't, but, this isn't about being in a relationship with someone. Think clearly Robin. Our town it about to blown up and the only way that won't happen is of Starfire goes with them."

Robin was about to speak when Starfire spoke up, "Robin… Raven is most correct. Instead of thinking about my safety you should be thinking about the towns. I will be okay. Now I shall be in my room if you need me. I believe it is best if you say goodbye tonight. Robin you are most welcome to come into my room tonight."

Everyone but Robin nodded. Starfire left the ops room, as soon as the doors closed she ran to her room, not wanting the night to end. The other titans let their eyes wonder to the boy wonder. On the outside he looked broken, on the inside his heart and lungs were being ripped right out of his chest. Raven slowly walked up to him worried that he is ripping himself to piece. She places his hand on his should. Robin didn't notice her until she spoke, "Robin maybe it's best if you go spend the night with her." After that she left the ops room. One by one they left the ops room until only Robin was left in there. Right when close for Cyborg leaving, Robin fell to the floor on his knees letting the tear he's be hiding from his team fall.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

Starfire walks into her soon to be old room. She wasn't ready to leave the titans but she knew this must be done in order to protect her friend and the town. The young alien was too upset to flow to her bed. She took heavy steps throws and jump backwards on. She let her head hand on the edge while the rest of her body stretched across the rest of the bed.

The mutant moth rubs itself next to Starfire to let her know that he wanted to play. She picks him up and holds him above her head. "Oh Silkie. I will miss you and my friends. I do hope Beastboy will take care of you." She brought him back down for a hug. She place him pack on her bed.

Silkie jumps off the bed and runs out the room door right pass Ravens feet. She look and Starfire notice how depressed the aura of the room felt. She wasn't exactly the type of person to express her feelings but she had to at least try before it was too late. She hadn't notice Raven enter her room until she said something. "Hey Starfire. So ummm. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Friend Raven, I do not wish to do this. I love the planet earth and my friend very much to go. But it must be done for your safely. Now I assume that you are here to say the goodbye, yes?"

Raven looked at Starfire, not wanting to let her only friend who is a girl go, "Ummm yea, I guess I am here to say goodbye. But it's not a goodbye forever Starfire. We will see you again." Raven gave Star the best hug she could manage then left without another word.

Next to enter was Beastboy. He turned into the cute little kitten that she loved so much trying to cheer her up. He jumps on the bed next to her and rubbed against her. She let out a sigh, "Hello Beastboy. I suppose you are here to say the farewells too?"

Beastboy jumps off the bed turning back into her human form. "Ummm yea I suppose. Star you know you don't have to go. We could just find the bomb and stop them… or go on to their ship and stop them from the inside like we did before."

"Beastboy, I appreciate what you are trying to do but this is what is best for the town. Like I said before we are the heroes and heroes protect the town… no matter the cost."

"I guess I get what you're saying Star. Take care, I will miss you." With that he left the room leaving her to just wait until the next titan came.

Within 10 minutes Cyborg was at her door, "Knock Knock little lady."

"Hello friend," Starfire said not so enthusiastic.

"Aw come on, I know I'm not Robin but a big brother can't get a little more cheerfulness." Cyborg said trying to lighten the atmosphere in the room. Not even a chuck came out her mouth. "Ummm okay, well I know there's no changing your mind so I guess I'm here to say goodbye Star, even though we all don't want you to leave."

Starfire just sat on her bed with her knees curled up into her stomach. She didn't respond back to her metal friend. After several minutes when Cyborg didn't get a respond he just left.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

Several hours has passed since Cyborg visit. Not once has Robin shown up to her room to say good bye. _Maybe he doesn't wish to see me. _Starfire thought to herself. She got off her bed and made her way to her dresser. She saw her refection and the necklace that Robin had given her just because. She sign and went back to her bed, climbing under the covers and curling her knees into her not wanting the time where she had to leave to come.

While she was deep in thought her room door flew open, revealing a mask-less Robin. Starfire looked at him that averted her eyes from his. She had never seen such beautiful blue eyes before. He stepped closer to her little by little until he reaches her bed. No words had escaped his or her lips. Instead he adjusted her so she was lying on her back, but she still had her head turn not looking into his eyes.

He places himself on top of her making sure not to put too much pressure on her. He tried locking eyes with her but she wasn't looking at him. "Star… please look at me." He had a hint of sadness in his voice. She couldn't stand hearing him being sad, she turn he face so blue meets green.

"You have beautiful eyes Robin" She said getting lost in them.

"No Star… you have beautiful eyes. You're beautiful in every way… Please don't leave me Star." He lowers his head to lay a sweet kiss on her check. "Please."

She let a sign "Robin I…" She didn't get to finish her sentence. Her lips were silent by the boy wonders lips. They kiss passionately on the bed slowly forgetting the day that awaits the young Tamaranean.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

She woke up around 6:15 a.m. She starts getting off her bed trying not to wake the figure under the sheets. As she was getting up she heard a moan and look to see if she had waked him. He turns to the other side and pulls the covers farther up on him. Letting out sign of relief she gets off the bed and walks toward the window it was still dark but you could see a hint of a golden orange on the horizon. _I should go watch the sun rise one last time. _Starfire thought to herself. She goes into the bathroom to freshen up before going to the roof.

A sleepy Robin wakes up hearing the sound of the water. He smiles to himself knowing that she is still here. _She's come back to bed._ He thought to himself and lay back down drifting back into sleep. He was almost asleep when he felt a kiss being placed on his forehead and then heard the room door close. With that he jump up wide awake looking around for star but didn't see her. The bathroom door was open and the lights were off. He looked out the window and saw the sun was about to come up. _I know where she is._ He thought and jump out of the bed rushing out the room.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

Starfire steps out the bathroom in her uniform. She looks off at her bed and see the boy wonder still sleeping. Not wanted to wake him, she walks over to him and places a kiss on his forehead. She whisper goodbye Robin and leaves the room.

She got the roof and watch the sun come up filling the sky with is golden orange rays. She absorbs the beginning of the day but the end of her. She looks back toward the roof door thinking maybe she should just stay and try to find the bomb. But she knew better than that. She knew that the Gordanians would stop at nothing until they get what they came for.

She says a good bye to the tower one more times and start slows rising in the air. Before she could fly to the park something or more like someone grab her left ankle and pulled her back down, wrapping his arms around his waist. She comes face to face with Robin, tears in his eyes for fear of losing her. She couldn't take it so she looked away.

He lifts her face towards and lands a kiss on her lips. They stay like that for what seems like hours. He slows pulls away and looks at her.

"Star please… don't go… please."

Star looked into his eyes. She did want to leave him but she needed to save the town and him. "Robin, I love you and I want nothing more than to stay with you and my friends. But if you truly care about me and the people of this city than please… let me go… this is something that must be down." She peels herself away from his grasp and steps backwards towards the edge. "Goodbye Robin, I truly hope we will see each other again…" She falls of the edge.

Robin runs to the edge forgetting that she could fly. He looks left and right for her. She pops right up in front of his face and gives him one last kiss than flies off before he can grab her again.

"STARFIRE!" he screams, but she was already gone.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

Starfire lands in the center of Central Park search of the lizards' alien ship. She walks towards the trees and brushes and was greeting by three Gordanians. She stood her ground and watches the guards approach her. One came on the left, then other to on the right. The last one came right in front of her.

"Have you come alone?" the one in front of her ask.

"Yes," She pulls of the same emotionless tone as Raven

The one on her left smirked, "Good."

Both the guards wacked the back of her knees causing her for fall on the floor. The on in front brought out big metal hand cuffs and places them on her wrist.

"Carry her to the ship."

Picking her up by her elbows, they dragged her into the ships. She turns her head to see titan towers one last time and blinks back tear.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

Robin watches as the love of his life left. He rushes into the tower to the ops room. _Where's the button… where's the button_ he thought to himself. He found the button and pressed. Seconds later the alarm went off. Within minute Beastboy, Raven and Cyborg came rushing into the ops room.

"What's the trouble?" Cyborg said pulling out his cannon arm.

"She left… She went with them…" Robin said slowly still not believing that she left.

"Well if that what she wants…"

"That is not what she wants Raven," Robin spat out in anger, "She is only doing this for our safety. We need to go after her. You know was well as anyone that this team is nothing without her!" Every titan remember what Star told them about their future if they split up and that day they vow never to split up.

"Then how are we gonna go after her dude?"

Robin thought for a second, "The T-ship…"

"Is still a sub ship bird boy," Raven said

Robin glared at her then turn to Cyborg, "How fast can you change it back into a space ship?"

Cyborg pressed some buttons on his are calculating the amount of time it would it, "Ummm if I get started on it now about 5 hours."

Robin nodded his head and pulls a round object for his belt. "Raven I need you to wrap over to the park and see if you can sense Star. Once do follow her to the ship and place this tracking device on the ship."

She nodded her head grapping the device and was gone within seconds.

"What about me?" Beastboy asked.

"Go see of Cy might need any help."

"Got it."

Robin went to the monitor waiting for the tracking sign to pop up. It was ten minute later when it final did and Raven wrap right into the room. "It on… They just left with her." She informed him. All he did was nodded he head, his eyes never leaving the monitor.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

Starfire laid on the floor cover in cut and bruises, cuffs still on her hand. Once then go into the ship that Gordanians jumped her for the last incident they had. She laid there waiting for the next tutor to come from then. She guesses they expected her to show them that she wasn't the strong warrior that she was really was.

The door opens…

(To Be Continue…)


End file.
